Numerous applications are available for polymeric materials having defined shapes in biological uses, medical uses, and industrial uses. There is a continuing need for polymeric materials having defined shapes with unique physical properties, chemical properties, and versatility. Numerous methods for making polymeric materials having defined shapes are known.
Molds for forming polymeric materials with defined shapes are known. A need for forming polymeric materials having defined shapes on a microscopic level is needed in many applications.